Different Anime Truth or Dare and answering questions series!(ON HOLD)
by Stardust-Liver
Summary: Plz ENJOY!This is about me and several friends and family doing dares and truth and also questioning different anime series!
1. Truth or Dare DC and TTONSD

**Note:I do not own PreCure but I do own my self and other people own them selfs so let's get started!I hope you enjoy!Feel free to ask question for the show and also** **dares** **and other stuff!XD**

* * *

 **My POV***

"GOKIGENYOU!MINNA-SAN~~!I am your host Ayzuwa Miyuki!"

"and I am her little brother Ayzuwa Ryuko!(EnchantedCaptin)"

"today we have a very Special quests!"I said into the microphone

-the audience starts whispering-

I continued "ITS THE PRECURE!"

-EVERYONE SHOUTS/SQUEALS-

"okay I know we are all excited but calm down"my brother Ryuko said.

-the audience calms down-

I then started"okay now let's start!"*the futari wa precure song was on so go on ahead and put it on in the background XD also the songs go in order as the precures*

I said"first up I we have the very first precures!-THE FUTARI WA PRECURE MAX HEART TEAM!

-Cure Black,Cure White and Shiny Luminous came up to the stage-

"Then it's the second precure series:FATARI WA PRECURE SPLASH STAR TEAM!

-Cure Bloom and Cure Egret walked up to the stage-

 **10 minutes later...**

"And finally the newest precures!:MAHOU TSUKAI PRECURE TEAM!"

-Cure Miracle and Cure Magical jumped off their brooms onto the stage-

 **Author's note:**

 **Cure happy tripped and fell when she got on the stage lol XD now back to the story...also I gave out tea at that time,and the enemies of the precures are also here**

Cure Black said "where are we?".The precures turned back to their human selves.

"Okay let me explain"I said

 ***after I explained the situation and about why they are here...** *****

"okay I think I got it"Nagisa said trying to process all the information

"Now let's get started!"Ryuko said

Ryuko takes a paper out of a basket labeled "the question box".Ryuko begins reading the paper out loud*Question number 1:Does Ira like Rikka and does Rikka like him back?*

Rikka and Ira who was drinking tea at the moment,both then spit the tea out

*cough cough cough cough*

"WHAT?!"Both of them yelled

"NICE QUESTION~~~!"I shouted out and bursting into laughter."Well DO you Ira?"I said smirking

"Um...well...I-I..."Ira said blushing SO hard,like redder than a tomato.I looked over to Rikka and she was also blushing HARD.

"well...I"Ira started again."Just spill the beans already Ira!"Marmo shouted

"Fine!YES!I DO LIKE CURE DIAMO-ER I MEAN RIKKA!"Ira shouted out of embarrassment."And do you like him back Rikka?"Mana said to one of her childhood best friends."Yes...I also like him..."after that the couple blushed crazy and stayed quiet

"Okay now onto to the next one"I walked over to "The question box" and took out a paper and read it."Okay it says:"Does Haruka like kanata?".Again I smirked

"E-EHHHH?!"Haruka shouted and also blushed."Haruharu it was pretty obvious to me"Kirara said. Towa and Minami nodded in agreement.

"E-eto...hai...I do like kanata..."Haruka answered and was so embarrassed from that."Well not my place to tell you but it was obvious that Kanata also liked you"I said to her.

"Really?!"

"Hai,also by the way (btw) Kanata is also here"I smirked

"NANI?!"

''then where is onii-sama?"Towa asked looking around

"I'm right here Towa" Every one looked behind them to see...KANATA STANDING THERE!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!And for being the annoying person here to have a cliffhanger XD.**

 **please feel free to put a dare/truth/or any question you have for the characters!And I'm also a HUGE fan of Rikka x Ira and Haruka x Kanata and other ships...(sry for going off topic and being a fan girl LOL)In case you don't know Japanese these are the translations:**

 **Onii-chan:means some one older than you or a sibling that is older than you;big brother**

 **Nani?!:WHAT?!**

 **Hai:obviously means yes! XD**


	2. Chapter 2-Continued!

Hi there!Sorry for not updating this story,ALOT of stuff is happening all at once in my life and I just don't really have the time to update this **.**

 **Note-I do not own any animes they belong to their rightful owners but I do own my self and my friends and family members who are participating in this so without further ado...ENJOY!;D**

Previously on the show(fanfic)I teleported the BO(black organization)back into the DC(Detective Conan)world

"Now that I teleported the BO back into the Detective Conan anime world,shall we continue?"I said to everyone.

"of course!"My brother EnchantedCaptin said.

"okay now...Conan?"

"...-Sigh-...fine..." Conan answered

Conan began telling the story how he shrunk,how he is Kudo Shinichi,APTX 4868,Sherry or should I say Miyano Shiho/Haibara Ai(how every you want to call her),and everything else etc.

"wait for iiiittt..."I said

"what?"

"Quickly close your ears every one!"I quickly shouted

-Everyone quickly closes their ears-

"...SHINICHI!..."

(#Ran yelled very VERY Loud XD)

Me and everyone else uncovered our ears and waited to see what's gonna happen next

"Awkward..."me and EnchantedCaptin said

"I'm sorry Ran I just wanted to protect you from **THEM!"** conan said

"okay Ran you don't need to yell at him anymore he has a good reason everyone here knows that Shinichi has a VERY good reason why he hid his identity from you while you cried and suffer and I know that Shinichi doesn't now because we viewers get to see some stuff that the main character doesn't,as I was saying Shinichi HAD to watch you cry and suffer, Shinichi is the most suffered one here either than any of us

"..."Every one stayed silent

"that was rather a very long explanation or speech XP"EnchantedCaptin said

"...you have a point Miyuki-chan"Ran said to me

"okay without a further ado we will end this here,the next chapter is gonna come out soon so look forward to it!Bye!"

-—-

 **Extra after the show**

 **"okay that was tiring"I said**

 **"It is?"my brother told me**

 **"did you seriously had to do that dare?"Conan complained**

 **"YES! Every detective Conan fan probably wanted to let you do this I always DREAMED of you telling Ran you identity in the Real anime but you just can't because the time isn't right! TT^TT But detective conan movie 20 is coming out soon, I can't wait! *squeal*"**

 **"I'm out peace!-got teleported back into the detective conan anime world-**

 **"feel free to comment ask any questions,dares/truth etc if you have some!"**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Special guest-The Precures!

**Note:I do not own PreCure but I do own my self and other people own them selfs so let's get started!I hope you enjoy!Feel free to ask question for the show and also** **dares** **and other stuff!XD**

* * *

 **My POV***

"GOKIGENYOU!MINNA-SAN~~!I am your host Ryuzuki Miyuki!"

"and I am her little brother Ryuzuki Ryuko!(EnchantedCaptin)"

"today we have a very Special quests!"I said into the microphone

-the audience starts whispering-

I continued "ITS THE PRECURE!"

-EVERYONE SHOUTS/SQUEALS-

"okay I know we are all excited but calm down"my brother Ryuko said.

-the audience calms down-

I then started"okay now let's start!"*the futari wa precure song was on so go on ahead and put it on in the background XD also the songs go in order as the precures*

I said"first up I we have the very first precures!-THE FUTARI WA PRECURE MAX HEART TEAM!

-Cure Black,Cure White and Shiny Luminous came up to the stage-

"Then it's the second precure series:FATARI WA PRECURE SPLASH STAR TEAM!

-Cure Bloom and Cure Egret walked up to the stage-

 **10 minutes later...**

"And finally the newest precures!:MAHOU TSUKAI PRECURE TEAM!"

-Cure Miracle and Cure Magical jumped off their brooms onto the stage-

 **Author's note:**

 **Cure happy tripped and fell when she got on the stage lol XD now back to the story...also I gave out tea at that time,and the enemies of the precures are also here**

Cure Black said "where are we?".The precures turned back to their human selves.

"Okay let me explain"I said

 ***after I explained the situation and about why they are here...** *****

"okay I think I got it"Nagisa said trying to process all the information

"Now let's get started!"Ryuko said

Ryuko takes a paper out of a basket labeled "the question box".Ryuko begins reading the paper out loud*Question number 1:Does Ira like Rikka and does Rikka like him back?*

Rikka and Ira who was drinking tea at the moment,both then spit the tea out

*cough cough cough cough*

"WHAT?!"Both of them yelled

"NICE QUESTION~~~!"I shouted out and bursting into laughter."Well DO you Ira?"I said smirking

"Um...well...I-I..."Ira said blushing SO hard,like redder than a tomato.I looked over to Rikka and she was also blushing HARD.

"well...I"Ira started again."Just spill the beans already Ira!"Marmo shouted

"Fine!YES!I DO LIKE CURE DIAMO-ER I MEAN RIKKA!"Ira shouted out of embarrassment."And do you like him back Rikka?"Mana said to one of her childhood best friends."Yes...I also like him..."after that the couple blushed crazy and stayed quiet

"Okay now onto to the next one"I walked over to "The question box" and took out a paper and read it."Okay it says:"Does Haruka like kanata?".Again I smirked

"E-EHHHH?!"Haruka shouted and also blushed."Haruharu it was pretty obvious to me"Kirara said. Towa and Minami nodded in agreement.

"E-eto...hai...I do like kanata..."Haruka answered and was so embarrassed from that."Well not my place to tell you but it was obvious that Kanata also liked you"I said to her.

"Really?!"

"Hai,also by the way (btw) Kanata is also here"I smirked

"NANI?!"

''then where is onii-sama?"Towa asked looking around

"I'm right here Towa" Every one looked behind them to see...KANATA STANDING THERE!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!And for being the annoying person here to have a cliffhanger XD.**

 **please feel free to put a dare/truth/or any question you have for the characters!And I'm also a HUGE fan of Rikka x Ira and Haruka x Kanata and other ships...(sry for going off topic and being a fan girl LOL)In case you don't know Japanese these are the translations:**

 **Onii-chan:means some one older than you or a sibling that is older than you;big brother**

 **Nani?!:WHAT?!**

 **Hai:obviously means yes! XD**


End file.
